


Last Christmas

by darling_pet



Series: The "Christmas Wells" Series [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Deductions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Holidays, Reader-Insert, Tricks, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You learn why Sherloque is gloomy toward Christmas, but will he accept the thoughtful gift you got for him?





	Last Christmas

_ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, _

_ But the very next day you gave it away... _

 

The Christmas playlist that Cisco had put together plays over the speaker system, and you can't help but have this feeling they're all melancholy. It’s only a few more days until the big day, and you come across Sherloque exactly where you expect to find him. His favourite place - the S.T.A.R. Labs Lounge.

“Hello, Sherloque.”

The detective greets you back in his usual French way, just a little… less than what you’re used to. He seems very nearly depressed, and you can pinpoint a time where he’d been like this before. Thanksgiving.

“Oh no, Sherl, tell me what it is this time?” you say, sitting down next to him on the Lounge’s couch by the window. His shoulders slump, and he continues to stare out of the glass toward the city. “What don’t you like about Christmas?”

“I must commend your deduction skills, (Y/N),  _ bien fait _ .”

“I have learned a thing or two from you since you’ve arrived,” you point out. “But why are you upset? You can tell me.” There is a short pause as he finds his words.

“I fall in love quickly, (Y/N), quickly and greatly.”

“Oh, well…” You’re a little taken aback how Sherloque has started his explanation. “I guess that makes sense with the whole seven ex-wives thing,” you laugh nervously while giving a little scratch to your head.

“Right, right. Well, I married ma dernière femme - last wife - on Christmas Day. Our cérémonie was très romantique. I truly loved her. With all my ‘eart. We were in love. Or… so I thought.”

Your heart breaks for him upon learning this new information about your new teammate and find yourself leaning in to hear more.

“So, what happened?” you press.

“Alas, she was only with me for my money.”

“But… Sherloque, you barely have any money.”

“Something,  _ she _ did not know. She divorced me the next day.”

“That’s horrible!” you exclaim, voice pitching higher than normal at the cold-heartedness of the woman you’ve never even met. “I’m so sorry, Sherloque.”

The detective scratches the stubble on his cheek and sighs. “And ‘zat is why I don’t take part in Christmas.”

“Oh,” you say pathetically, “then what am I supposed to do with the gift I got you?”

“You? Got me a gift?”

“Oui,  _ Monsieur _ .” You smile and pull out a wrapped box from behind the chair in the Lounge. For its size, it looks heavy, when in fact, it’s really not. You’re looking forward to Sherloque using his deduction talents on this one. 

He inspects the box at first with a keen eye, then gives a gentle shake. After taking the lid off, his face scrunches a bit when he finds the second wrapped box within the first. The following five-plus minutes is a series of mutterings and failed deductions at each opening of a smaller box. Finally, Sherloque reaches the end of your ruse.

“Il n’y a rien?  _ Nothing _ ?”

You let out a mischievous laugh before reaching behind the couch again to pull out another present.

“I wanted to see what kind of guesses you’d make,” you giggle.

“I do not guess, I deduce.”

“Well, your deductions were wrong, I’m afraid. This is your real gift.”

Sherloque squints at you as if he’s silently saying,  _ this better not be another trick.  _ He opens the box with care, and when he sees what’s inside, he gives a little “Ooh” sound.

It’s a pristine teacup and saucer, both monogrammed in an elegant font.

H “S” W

“It is wonderful.” The detective sounds happily surprised.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Sherloque turns to face you more head-on and places his hand on yours. “You have given me hope at such a hard time of year for me. Merci.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

_ This year, to save me from tears, _

_ I'll give it to someone special. _


End file.
